Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of a hybrid vehicle having, as a vehicle driving source, an engine and a motor connected to each other via a clutch and, more particularly, to control of the hybrid vehicle in which a compressor of an air conditioner is driven by the engine.
Related Art
There is known a hybrid vehicle having an engine and a motor as a vehicle driving source. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a hybrid vehicle having an engine, a motor generator arranged between the engine and driving wheels and disconnectably connected to the engine via a clutch and a manual clutch disposed between the motor generator and an input shaft of a transmission.
Patent Document 2 discloses a hybrid vehicle having an engine, a motor generator and an air conditioner, with a compressor of the air conditioner being driven by the engine, such that a torque of the engine and a torque of the motor generator are controlled in accordance with a load of the compressor.
Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a technique for diagnosing whether or not a transmission clutch of a vehicle is in a fixed state.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-159330
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-23309
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-327840